Ropes, cables, cords, belts, strands and like continuous elongate members, hereinafter referred to generically as traction members, are used in all phases of engineering, for example, for erecting or stabilizing masts or for anchoring the trunk of a tree. Cable clamps or the like may be used to anchor the ends of these lines.
A clamping device can also be used for securing wash and boat line. Conventional cable or rope clamps are not fully satisfactory and knot-tying is not generally a satisfactory alternative.
Furthermore it is often cumbersome and difficult for a novice to secure the rope, cable, line, chord or the like to the apparatus. It is also desirable to provide a clamping device in which only one operator is needed to vary the effective length of the traction member and/or vary the tension it is under.